


Let Them Fall Where They May

by outlier



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Kink Meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 10:25:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10534569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/outlier/pseuds/outlier
Summary: Alex forgets that Kara is coming to visit when she's carefully planning a night of self-destructive behavior.In response to the Supergirl Kink Meme prompt: Alex's partying stage included her taking uppers, and Kara and Alex end up having sex while Alex is on [any upper of your choice].





	

**Author's Note:**

> This includes drug use, descriptions of but not direct mentions of depression, and sex between foster sisters.
> 
> This is set before Kara took up the cape and before Alex began to consciously interrogate her sexuality.

She took an almost feral joy in methodically planning her evening’s self-destruction. First up was the dress, short and so tight it functioned as a thin second skin. She wiggled into it as she finished up the last of a whiskey sour, more whiskey than sour, watching as the girl staring back at her from the mirror did the same.

Another whiskey sour helped wash down the X and its Xanax chaser. She wanted, no, needed, the push. If her life was going down in flames, she wanted the devastation to be total. Flunk out of school. Derail her career before it even began. Dishonor her father’s memory. Disappoint her mother. Disappoint Kara. Manage to be around people without her stupid hang-ups holding her back. Forget herself for a little while. Fuck a stranger.

No better way to signal her complete and utter unsuitability for all of the various responsibilities with which she’d been saddled, she decided. A rewards club card to a local grocery store helped her portion out a line of coke and after, with her nose tingling and hands just the far side of jittery, she applied make-up to match the dress. In the mirror, the girl staring back at her added a harsh smear of eye shadow and dark mascara.

With money, ID, and another X the only things in her little clutch, she finished off the last of her drink and gave in to the relief that came with the inevitability of having started the unstoppable cascade of one bad decision after another.

She opened the door, already feeling deliciously free.

“Hey!”

Alex startled, her heartrate jumping from coke fast to panicked racing. And, shit. Shit, shit, shit. Kara was at her door. Kara had called her, maybe, some time that week and told her she’d be in town and that she’d be by. No, that she’d be staying with Alex, _just for a few days, she promised_ , because she had an interview on Monday and anyways, _I miss you, Alex_.

“Kara.” No way she could match Kara’s enthusiasm, even with the coke singing through her veins.

Kara was too excited to notice. “I know I’m late, but I couldn’t figure out what to pack. I’m going to need advice on what to wear on Monday. I’m hopeless at this whole looking professional thing.” The suitcase hit the floor hard and then Alex was wrapped up in a hug, with her face buried in Kara’s hair as Kara practically enveloped her. “It’s been so long,” Kara said, her palms flat and strong and hot against Alex’s back before she inched away, taking in Alex’s outfit with a raised brow. “And hey, what’s this? Are we going out?”

“Out?” Alex echoed, her mind running slightly out of sync with real time. “Oh, yeah. Out. I thought maybe you’d enjoy some nightlife.”

She saw Kara look longingly at the couch before giving a crooked smile and a shrug. “Sure. I mean, I didn’t really bring anything appropriate to wear…”

“You look fine,” Alex said, interrupting, needing to be out of her apartment, where it was too bright and too private and where even gloriously oblivious Kara might notice her fever bright eyes.

Her hand moved of its own volition, reaching out to run through Kara’s curls.

“But you’re…” Kara said, gesturing to Alex’s tight black dress and then down to her own jeans and preppy pink button-down.

Alex laughed dismissively. “You always look great, no matter what you’re wearing. Are you ready to go or what?”

Her hand trailed down, fingers linking with Kara’s, and some part of her knew it was the X, knew that she hadn’t been like this in a long time. Knew that she didn’t touch casually, as if it was no big deal, having someone else so close. Kara was tactile and loving and carefree. Alex was, well, mostly the exact opposite.

Kara’s chin tilted downward shyly, and she looked up at Alex through her lashes. “If you’re sure?”

Alex paid for them both, because she wasn’t going to drag her sister into her night of slightly derailed debauchery and make her pay her own way too. It was something of a surprise to see the bouncer glance at Kara’s ID and wave her in, because she’d always been little, younger, in need of protection, but now she was old enough to drink and get in clubs without any hassle and Alex knew all of that but it was different, seeing it.

“Do you want a drink?” she asked, and somehow their fingers were still linked as Alex pulled Kara along the outskirts of the dancefloor.

Kara laughed and rolled her eyes. “Waste of money,” she said, tugging on Alex’s hand, bringing her close again. “I’d rather dance.”

Which was better anyway, Alex decided, following Kara onto the dancefloor.

She managed to separate their hands, and though she missed the warm, soft skin against her own, it was better. It was hot on the dancefloor, with bodies crowded all around her, but manageable in a way that was harder with Kara’s hand in hers. She closed her eyes, seeing nothing but the muted flashes of strobe lights and feeling nothing but the vibration of bass rattling up through her bones and it was almost enough to help her forget she wasn’t alone.

Suddenly, being a failure felt so fucking good. Being a failure felt like the power to choose her own destiny, to step out from under the weight of expectations and be a glorious fucking disaster if she wanted.

She tilted her head back until she was staring at the too quick flicker of club lights and made a sound of pure joy.

A face appeared in her peripheral vision – close cropped dark hair and a square jaw and lips as lush as a girl’s – and Alex reached out, needing to feel another body pressed tight against her own. She’d figure out Kara later, or maybe fuck this stranger in the anonymous darkness of a back hallway so she didn’t have to juggle all of the moving pieces to make them work together. That was a plan. Duck away, and how long would it take, anyway? Maybe they’d go out back, and she’d put her hands against brick and let the stranger with the pretty lips pull her dress up and step in behind her and make her forget. No, better than making her forget would be forcing her to remember just how far and fast she’d fallen.

An arm wrapped around her waist, hand hard against her stomach, pulling her back when she would have pressed forward. The body behind her was unyielding but for soft breasts, and Alex laughed.

“What,” she challenged, turning in Kara’s arms and barely catching the remnants of a glare, “you want me all to yourself?”

She couldn’t hear Kara’s reply over the music, but she didn’t need to. Kara drew back, flustered and nervous, and Alex could imagine her babbling, _What? Me? Pssh. No. Come on, Alex. Don’t tease me._

There’d be a blush on her cheeks, Alex knew, and she smirked and wrapped her hands around Kara’s wrists, pulling her hands down so they were wrapped around Alex’s hips. Kara let her, not even putting up a token resistance, and Alex noted that when she pulled her hands away, Kara’s stayed where they were. Like maybe Kara liked having her hands there, steady and immovable, and Alex looked up at her with a smirk.

“If you’re going to lay a claim…” she said, letting the roll of her hips finish the thought.

There was an alarm bell ringing somewhere, buried deeply away, because this was Kara. This was the girl she’d called sister since Kara had landed on Earth and been put under Alex’s protection. The girl who was now using her grip on Alex’s hips to pull her even closer. Then again, what kind of word was sister really, Alex thought as she wrapped her arms around Kara’s neck, to describe what they truly were to one another.

With the X and the coke winding around one another as they flew through her veins, it felt right to press herself so tightly against Kara that what they were doing could hardly still be classified as dancing. She tangled her hands in Kara’s hair, pressed her face to Kara’s neck, and rocked her hips against the leg that had insinuated itself between her own. And maybe it was the X making her feel like every single inch of skin was an erogenous zone set aflame, or maybe it was something else.

She moaned when Kara’s hands slid down, fingers digging hard enough to bruise into the curve of her ass. An inch more and they’d be touching skin, and Alex was beyond deluding herself into thinking she didn’t want just that.

“Alex, what’s…” Kara’s lips were pressed against her ear, her words tremulous, and Alex shivered, nearly boneless. In response, Kara’s fingers tightened, bringing them somehow even closer together, and Alex wondered if her feet were still touching the floor. “What’s going on?”

Kara’s skin was soft against her lips as she murmured her answer. “I guess that depends on what you want. Want to tell me what you want, Kara?”

This was dangerous, Alex knew. This was the kind of moment that could wreck them, but she was well past caring enough to apply the brakes.

The whimper she received in response seemed to hint that Kara felt much the same.

Kara’s fingers twined with hers, her grip tight enough to make Alex’s bones ache. They stumbled across the dance floor – or rather, Alex stumbled as Kara strode purposefully and unerringly toward the nearest exit – and moments later, Alex was shivering against cool night air.

“Do you really…” Kara started before tapering off with a rush of indecision that evidenced itself in a frustrated pout. “Rao, Alex, I want to kiss you.”

It was a desperate, embarrassed whisper that left Alex dripping.

Alex’s shoulders scraped against rough brick as Kara lurched into her, hands half buried in Alex’s hair as she kissed her. And, oh, but Alex had never really let herself consider it before her purposefully chosen chemical cocktail ripped away all of her barriers, but it seemed that yes, Kara did want to kiss her. Kara wanted to swipe her tongue across Alex’s bottom lip and nip with perfect teeth and dig the tips of her fingers into Alex’s scalp, and Alex wanted it too.

“I didn’t think you…” Kara was saying, the words trailing off as she made her way down Alex’s throat, and Alex let her head tip back, baring her neck. There were going to be marks, Alex knew, could feel the sting of blood rushing to the surface in response to deliciously strong suction. Then there were hands curving under her thighs, urging her legs up and around Kara’s waist, and as soon as she’d locked her ankles behind Kara’s back, they were flying.

“Fuck,” Alex moaned, feeling the ascent and acceleration hit hard in the pit of her belly. She tightened the grip of her legs, practically grinding herself against Kara in a gesture as much about not falling as it was about hard abs putting just the right kind of pressure exactly where she needed it. A glance up at Kara’s face showed a seriousness she didn’t usually associate with her, all stern jaw and dark eyes, and Alex tucked her face into the crook of Kara’s neck and bit down.

“Wait,” Kara said, clutching her closer as Alex pressed kisses into her skin and laved her tongue over a spot that would never bruise. “Just, I don’t want to drop you. Can you please just wait, Alex? Please?”

A creak and a snap heralded the shattering of her window lock before the window was thrown open and they tumbled inside.

Without a system full of drugs overriding everything sober Alex would have been – hesitant and shy and guaranteed to run – there’d have been second thoughts and rational discussions and decisions made about why this couldn’t happen, couldn’t _ever_ happen. Instead, not sober Alex pulled Kara’s head down into another kiss, legs still wrapped around her waist, and let go of any sort of inhibitions telling her to do anything other than anything and everything she fucking wanted.

“Do you want this?” Alex asked, and would have been embarrassed by the needy, breathless sound of her voice if she’d been in the frame of mind to worry about that sort of thing.

“For so long,” Kara confessed, the words nearly lost in the rip of fabric as Kara mindlessly pulled at Alex’s thin, cheap dress.

It made Alex feel powerful, the idea that Kara had been thinking about this, wanting this, yearning for this. She reached down, tugging fruitlessly at Kara’s shirt, needing to feel her skin. “Do you think you can control yourself?” she asked, finally loosening the hold of her legs and sliding down so that she was standing on unsteady feet. Her fingers worked on the buttons of Kara’s shirt, managing half of them before she gave up and moved down to the button on her jeans. “You’re not going to hurt me, are you, when I get down on my knees for you?”

Kara’s hands, still cupping her ass, clenched reflexively, and Alex hissed at the delicious bloom of pain.

“Or maybe you want to hurt me,” Alex teased, brushing her fingers against the warm, smooth skin of Kara’s abdomen. “Just a little.” She slipped out of the ruined remnants of her dress, leaving her in scant black lace, and watched as Kara’s eyes widened. “I’d let you.”

She reached out, latching on to Kara’s zipper and pulling down with agonizing slowness, as Kara whimpered.

“Take these off.” She tugged at Kara’s jeans, getting down over her hips before Kara took over with inhuman speed, leaving her in white cotton panties soaked through with just how much Kara wanted this.

Entranced, Alex ran a finger over the wet cotton, feeling the heat beneath. She brought the finger to her mouth and slipped it between her lips, only just getting a taste before Kara was kissing her again. It wasn’t what she’d planned, in the half second she’d taken to map out her next steps, but it worked out anyway. They tumbled onto the bed, Alex landing on her elbows and knees over Kara, and immediately began working her way down. At her urging, Kara edged up far enough for Alex to flick open the clasp of her bra, and her breasts… her breasts were perfect. A perfect fit in Alex’s hand, perfectly soft against Alex’s lips, and the sound Kara made when Alex took a nipple between her teeth and bit down was divine. All perfect enough for her to settle in, to slip her leg between Kara’s and press up with her thigh, rolling her hips in a rhythm that promised _later_ and _more_ and _this is how I’ll fuck you_.

“Alex,” Kara said, panting, one hand above her head and holding onto the headboard with a deadly grip, “I’m going to… I’m…”

“Not yet.” Alex looked up long enough to see the way Kara’s face was twisted, already so close. She laughed, slid her fingers into Kara’s mouth and nearly lost her rhythm when Kara began to suck, when her tongue pressed up against the pads of Alex’s fingers and flicked teasingly.

Which is what she’d been planning to do, Alex remembered, pulling her fingers free as she slid down Kara’s body and off the side of the bed and onto her knees, as promised. She tugged Kara’s panties down, dug into her hips with her nails until Kara slid down to the edge of the bed, one hand coming to tangle in Alex’s hair as Kara rolled up on her elbow. Kara’s legs moved easily under her touch, lifting up and spreading so that Alex could slip under and between them until Kara’s thighs were draped over her shoulders.

She didn’t bother with teasing, not with Kara spread, wet, swollen, and so very close. She didn’t necessarily have any real experience to draw from, but it was instinctual, the slide of her tongue through wetness. Pulling Kara’s clit into her mouth and sucking, drawing her tongue against it quick and hard, the way she liked to touch herself, felt like second nature, like this was something she’d done countless times before.

“Alex,” Kara cried brokenly, and Alex looked up to see Kara watching her intently. Their eyes met, and Alex wondered fleetingly what she must look like, with her face buried in Kara’s pussy and her jaw flexing as she worked to make Kara come. She wondered if Kara would like it if she pulled back slightly, let Kara see her tongue as it moved against her.

The hiss of breath as Kara watched, transfixed, seemed to suggest yes. Then Kara was letting go of her, was falling back on the mattress and Alex heard a crack, vaguely recognizing it as the sound wood made when it gave way under pressure. Kara’s hips lifted off the bed and she trembled, her legs tightening enough for Alex to feel the ache in her shoulders, as she chanted Alex’s name in a high-pitched, breathless litany.

Alex scrambled onto the bed, up Kara’s body so that she could kiss the sound of her name from Kara’s lips.

“Fuck me,” she said, lips pressed to the curve of Kara’s ear. She pushed up and Kara followed, until Alex was on her knees, straddling Kara, with her nails digging harmlessly into the back of Kara’s neck. Kara stared at her with desperate hunger, dispensing with caution long enough to rip away Alex’s flimsy bra and panties as if they were tissue paper, before palming her breasts.

“Kara,” Alex said, her voice edging over into a growl, “fuck me.”

She thought she was going to have to guide Kara, to take her hand and slide it down between her legs, but Kara surprised her. Kara did as she was told, and Alex’s breath caught as Kara slid two fingers inside of her, strong and sure.

Alex tightened her grip and leaned back, trusting Kara to keep her anchored as she flexed her thighs and began to move.

“You’re so beautiful,” she heard Kara say, reverent in a way that didn’t quite fit with the moment. Not with the way Alex was bucking against her, riding Kara’s fingers selfishly. “I love you, Alex. I’ve loved you for so long.”

She slid her fingers into Kara’s mouth again, needing the words to stop. “Shh,” she said, thrusting down hard, knowing Kara could take it. “Just fuck me, okay. Just fuck me.”

Alex could feel the effects of her high bleeding away, and knew she’d need a bump if she wanted to keep it going. Not that there was an opportunity for that, with Kara’s fingers curling inside of her, rubbing in just the right way, and certainly not when Kara brought her thumb up to press against Alex’s clit, doing little more than providing enough pressure for Alex to feel it with each roll of her hips.

Kara, who was sucking on the fingers Alex still had in her mouth, cheeks hollowed and looking like nothing more than pure innocence despoiled, and that was enough for Alex to cry out. She watched Kara watch her, unable to look away as she jerked and shuddered, coming harder than… well, than she could ever remember. Coming because of Kara. Coming for Kara.

She found herself in a messy kiss, wrapped around Kara as Kara tried, inexplicably, to pull her even closer.

She’d have to revise the list, she realized, as Kara ran her hands up Alex’s back and flipped them over. Flunk out of school. Derail her career before it even began. Dishonor her father’s memory. Disappoint her mother. Forget herself for a little while. Fuck Kara, who believed she was in love with her.

Kara settled easily into the vee of her thighs, following the same path down Alex’s body that Alex had charted down Kara’s. Alex carded her fingers through Kara’s hair, thought about pulling her back up and pushing her away before this could continue to spiral, but Kara’s tongue found her before she could force herself to move. So instead, she tightened her grip and pulled Kara closer, legs spreading wider under the inescapable press of Kara’s hands against her inner thighs.

Selfishly break the best thing she had in her life, she added to her list as she screamed Kara’s name.

**Author's Note:**

> coke = cocaine  
> X = ecstasy


End file.
